User talk:Nagamarky
Welcome Re:Forum:Help needed from a weapon maker expert - nice touch. <+> Dr. F just got your message. there are_no_ weapons in the game with a resale value over 1 million dollars. they sure as hell cost in the millions but none will net you that. do you contend they are not modded? <+> Dr. F 01:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) oh, and its a good idea to categorize your weapons as you put them up. otherwise raisins will just run through them eventually and fill your mail box as i am sure i just did. i stopped by the way for the purpose of this conversation. <+> Dr. F :ps adding a cyclops scope to every sniper rifle is a dead giveaway. i suggest you add hack/mod too or someone else will. im not the only one who reads price tags. <+> Dr. F Do Please let me know if you should find a real crimson lance. and show it to me. ive become convinced the game has a taboo against that naming. the _only_ lances i have found have been liquids and fine weapons they are (always - not one ive seen sucks in the least) but id like to _believe_ there is such a duck. the ones ive fabbed up are all caustics to use against the lance And overpowered And resell @ > $1mil. <+> Dr. F :sorry just got message. my email notify is on the fritz. what ever you added jacked the price way up. fudge out the price or something. and yeah its a good idea _not_ to use the cyclops. i cant stand the thing, way too much zoom imosa. Rx Dr. F 08:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::and i am wrong once again. a while back i bought a red bitch in new haven for $8 million and change. looking at the item card i see that it indeed resells for >$1M. i apologize. i did indeed find a crimson lance. a little less impressive than i thought but thanks again. Rx Dr. F Screenshots Screenshots? Sure, expect them up around the 27th. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) scoped whittings elephant gun? i read in a recent post of yours you had one i would love to it. :Not possible. Replied on your talk. --Nagamarky 13:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ok thank man , i thought it was impossiable because the sight gives it its extra damage , someone well mod one soon. Hi! Thank you! Will try to get my level up before I try the underdome riot! gallery near as i can figure the height attribute has been removed (permanently?) from gallery in mediawiki. see page source. 06:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :i find that any attempt to edit Screenshots will result in the same ridiculous white frames so something has changed since 18feb10. 04:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey man Hey there. Saw your thoughts on Modded weapons. What will happen if i keep some around? I have an xbox 360, and i was playing online, and a guy from this wiki duped me alot of pearlescent weapons, some legit, but most modded. So, will anything bad happen? I mean i don't use these weapons in duels, just farming with friends. And im not those douchebags who steal every rare item in a random game. Woohooyeee 16:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that those "legit" ones are modded as well - at the very least, built from scratch in WT with the best parts. Well, players can't stop you from using/abusing them; I'm assuming Gearbox will continue to patch the game to solve modding even more. And as you may have gathered by now, my stand on modding is clear: if you have to accept, or have to resort to using, modded weapons, then it follows that you can't play the game properly with what weapons it provides. --Nagamarky 16:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Feeling very guilty now. But i respect your views. Anyways, not sure if all are modded. How can i tell? Even the ones that look legit. I mean i have a Jakobs unforgiven with 1000 damage, level 56 weapon. Not a masher, but has a blade attachement. And a Iron Clad shield with 2.9k shield capacity. Those legit? Woohooyeee 16:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those are within the parameters of legitimately-generated combinations. The Unforgiven has higher damage, and the Ironclad has higher capacity, so it should come with the randomization. The threshold of legit to modded is when everything has the best parts - either you got really lucky or someone modded it up; everything else beyond that is modded. Identifying that break point comes naturally with experience - play enough, see enough shit happen both in-game and on the forums/wiki and you'll know a mod when you see it. --Nagamarky 18:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Lance Propaganda Posters Well the posters of the Crimson Lance I uploaded are just replicas made by me. I am DA user zarengo. I made the replicas of this posters just because I wanted to have them as a desktop background on my computer but could not find them anywhere online. I am NOT the original artist of the actual posters that made it in-game. The images that I uploaded are mere replicas made by me from scratch that were meant to look like the ones from the game, and they are NOT files taken out from the game. If the caption I added is somehow incorrect, "my bad". :Nah, just wanted to clarify. They look great. --Nagamarky 11:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello there hi, i was wandering if i copy and paste the 'how to spot a modded gun' from your user page. i want to state on how i feel on the matter of modded guns and i think this is very relevant for it. IDJV 04:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. --Nagamarky 14:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Legit part combinations I'll wager that the kyros' power/cyclops is possible. Is the atlas material 3 required on the cyclops? A Lonely Nomad 14:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The Cyclops can spawn with any of the three materials. Personally, I haven't seen Kyros' Power with anything more than a 1.0x scope, so to bump it up to a Cyclops scope would be a stretch. --Nagamarky 14:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I found a k power dropped in a game I joined, rarity purple and the zoom seemed too big for the actual listing (1.0) Immeadiately thought it to be modded. A Lonely Nomad 15:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have a picture? (If it lists 1.0x weapon zoom, it should give 1.0x weapon zoom - it's not like Reaver's or Cyclops.) --Nagamarky 15:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No sorry, the zoom said 1.0 and the guy i was playin with had a bouncing betty in his class mod spot. I felt something was amiss. A Lonely Nomad 18:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Tk's bulldog IS possible. A Lonely Nomad 20:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Look up the bulldog page. There is a picture of a 20 round tk's wave. "Shattering" weapons In a recent thread that appeared, someone raised the question of what guns could spawn with the "shattering" prefix, specifically the Serpens and the Ogre because they are elemental. Are such "Shattering" elemental weapons legitimate, or could they only have been constructed. Skeve 05:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Shattering is the prefix associated with an accessory, and cannot spawn on elemental guns. --Nagamarky 06:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) stickers hi, i still don't get it how to add on those stickers on my user page. any help will be really appreciated, thank you. :On the wiki, they are called userboxes. You can check the Userbox gallery for a list and examples which you can use. Just insert the relevant tags, denoted by , between the header ( Userboxes ) and the clear tag ( ). --Nagamarky 14:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Prefix Priorities Hey, I just found this page and thought it might be helpful with all the modded item discussions we've been having. Here. :Thanks, nice find. --Nagamarky 15:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Parts I have heard rumours of a jackal with the bulldog clip and a guardian with the avenger scope. Could you please test in willow tree? A Lonely Nomad 19:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Both combinations don't work. --Nagamarky 03:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Shnuke sent me. Hey dude, Shnuke sent me your way cause I was wondering the legitimacy of a few weapons. If you can help me just message me back.Wrecked111 00:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Replied on talk. --Nagamarky 06:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I got a few weapons that I'm concerned with. I'm afraid they are possible constructs/modded. * 58 Pearl Aries 760 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.3 Rof, 4.2 zoom, 6 mag x2 Shock (I wish I had a screenshot or pic to show you the barrel) * 61 Savage Unforgiven 486x7 Dmg, 87.0 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.2 zoom, 2 mag (I think thats the same one you got on your Hunter) Thanks for your help. Wrecked111 07:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :All the weapons I put on my Hunter are perfect constructs - to test different things, which I eventually forget. The Unforgiven might be a construct, since it has perfect stats, but the Aries should be okay. --Nagamarky 07:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help dude. So for future reference, can an Aries spawn with any barrell as long as they have the 'Aries' acessory? Wrecked111 14:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :It has to be a Pearl Aries with the related accessory. Probably any barrel will do. --Nagamarky 14:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Prefix help Are you going to post some information as to which guns cannot exist/are constructed. Like the shattering ogre and serpens. I've heard xXKuragari666Xx has many constructed weapons, so could you shed some light as to which guns are supposed to have what prefix, along with the stats that come along with such prefix? 02:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Stats (and, sometimes, parts) determine the prefix, not the other way round. I can't begin to list all the legit/modded combinations, because there are just so many guns and weapon types. Link me to a few and I could try. --Nagamarky 06:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Was reading your page on how to detect a modded weapon and... Recently I found a EQ10 Savage Equalizer on crawmer max which is 7x327. I'm fairly certain that the equalizer is overwriting Masher. The really interesting thing is that I have another Savage Equalizer that doesn't have x7 in the description but it does leave multiple bullet holes in a wall for one shot. I went back and checked the other Savage one since they had the same name but one of them didn't have the x7 on the card. Is the x7 aspect part of the accessory? The gun does have a little accessory hanging off the barrel. Non x7 Equalizers don't seem to have it. The guns were found with people I trust to not drop modded guns (Shnuke.) :The masher effect is that of seven projectiles, granted by the accessory gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher - with reference to the Gun Component Charts, the Masher accessory should look like accessory #2. This will then produce the Masher title on normal revolvers; legendaries like the Equalizer, Anaconda and Unforgiven are even more valuable with this accessory as it increases total damage, but their legendary titles will overwrite a Masher title. I don't know what bullet holes for each weapon type look like because my laptop is old and I play on minimal graphics and GFX detail, but there should only be one bullet hole, or at least something that resembles one instead of seven. --Nagamarky 16:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::So for Shnuke and I have found 3 of these things, they seem pretty powerful but a quality defiler still seems to outdamage them due to the additional elemental damage. Here is a quick breakdown from my Gun Evaluator. | class="xl25" style="width: 173pt;" width="231"| | class="xl25" style="width: 77pt;" width="103"| | class="xl26" style="width: 47pt;" width="62"| | class="xl26" style="width: 54pt;" width="72"| | class="xl24" style="width: 87pt;" width="116"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 39pt;" width="52" num=""| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 83pt;" width="110" num="9796.7268000000004"| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 80pt;" width="107" num="7440.5519999999997"| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 63pt;" width="84" num="3.1578947368421053"| | align="right" class="xl27" style="width: 91pt;" width="121" num="2356.1747999999998"| | class="xl24" style="width: 76pt;" width="101"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 47pt;" width="63" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64"| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| | align="right" class="xl24" style="width: 48pt;" width="64" num=""| |} ::ZoeyMithra 17:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There's not much that can outdamage a Defiler, and Equalizers usually don't. If they're not incendiary/shock/explosive and at least 600 damage, you're better off selling them. --Nagamarky 22:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I need you expertise again. * 61 Combustion Hellfire 211 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 3.9 zoom 55 mag x4 Incendiary Modded? Construct? Legit? Thanks in advance. Wrecked111 15:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like Body5, Barrel5, Sight4, Mag4, what's its Material Grade? Got an item card for it? Not modded for sure, potentially a construct, maybe even the real deal. SpootKnight 15:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's a perfect barrel5 build, but with sight4, the second-best scope. I wouldn't even go so far as to say it's a construct, but I'd be damn lucky to find one like this. --Nagamarky 15:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Soooo....are you saying that this Hellfire is legit? Wrecked111 16:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose so; it's within the bounds. --Nagamarky 17:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know Nag, that didn't sound too reassuring. Wrecked111 17:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Personally I'm 50/50 on this, these parts that make up the weapon are a rarity of 4 at the lowest, maybe the stock is substandard as its catch, but with no item card it's pretty hard to tell. SpootKnight 17:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's legit in the sense that it can spawn, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone constructed it and gave it sight4 to make it look proper. Usually people mark down one grade of sight or stock to make it less-than-perfect, but I'm not going to make a value judgment about when weapons stop being believeable and start being probably-modded. --Nagamarky 17:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Thanks Nag & Spoot. Its so hard to tell whats a construct now a days. Wrecked111 20:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Intense Avenger Is it really possible to get an "Intense Avenger" with +100% critical hit damage? I don't recall having an "Intense" combat rifle with +50% critical hit damage, so I'm skeptical. Or maybe my memory is shot. -- 15:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. --Nagamarky 15:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, wow. Thanks! Now I'll have to go farm Craw until I get one. Or trade. -- 16:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Never gave a shit about Smirk as a skill Originally on the Smirk Wiki it said "Least useful skill in entire game", added "the" because it bugged me. Never tried to beat Craw with 5 points in Smirk, seems like a waste of 5 skill points.SickboyWPG 08:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know it wasn't you who added that comment. Just wanted to make clear that opinions do not belong on the main page. --Nagamarky 08:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Good call in deleting it. I didn't like the fact that it said that either, typos bother me. SickboyWPG 08:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Tier 3 material prefixes? What exactly are the Tier 3 prefixes for? I've seen then on your user page, i.e. Crimson Lance, Cobalt Volcano, Desert Penetrator. Also, out of curiosity, why can't it be like Fearsome Lance, Fearsome Volcano, or Vicious Penetrator, is it because of stat restrictions on certain brands of weapons? Since I know Maliwan has Cobalt, Hyperion has Crimson, Torgue has Steel, Dahl has Desert, Atlas has Pearl as the Tier 3 prefixes, is it the first prioriety to actually put this prefix? Sorry for the run-on sentances, I'm very confused as to what these prefixes are actually used for. Kokanojo 00:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Tier 3 prefixes are associated with the tier 3 materials, and they are usually very high on prefix priority, e.g. :*Maliwan's Cobalt is blue & baby blue :*Hyperion's Crimson is chrome red :*Dahl's Desert is desert camo :*Atlas' Pearl is gloss white with black detailing :*Torgue's Steel is matte black :The usual prefixes than override material_3 prefixes are :*Friendly (which is why the Torgue Friendly Fire is always a prefix:Friendly title:Fire) :*Cold (the machine pistol accessory), and :*the x3 and x4 elemental prefixes (associated with but not directly related to the elemental multiplier on the gun, but that's a different story) Everything else takes a backseat to material_3s. ADDENDUM :Sometimes, the legendary accessory overrides material_3: :*Cobalt Vitriolic/Pestilent Crux :*Cobalt Combustion Hellfire :And sometimes, the legendary accessory diminishes itself: :*Fulgurating Pearl Aries :*Combustion any_prefix Firehawk but I'm not sure about this part as well, just that there are exceptions to the rule. Yup. --Nagamarky 13:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) guardian stats. Hey I noticed you removed my edit that stated that Guardians can have elemental effects. I had read that other guns that were listed as a normal element but could have elements stated that so I thought I'd let people know as I found a GRD-B Incendiary Guardian - 176 dam - 90.4 acc - 7.7 fr - 12 rounds - fire x 2 - +50% reload with +19 Ammo regen. I don't mod or even know how. I also don't play online so I didn't get it from someone else who modded it.\ :It's not modded, it's just that the overwhelming majority of guns can sometimes be found with an element, and any element is possible (this is also why we don't leave the "Can also be found with elemental effect, but at the cost of damage" note on weapons, because that would lead to us having to add that to every single weapon; and it's an unnecessary disclaimer to begin with, as I would bet that most people who've at least played for a while are aware of this). As far as I know, the "Element" section for these guns has been left as "Normal", but I intend to change that to reflect the elemental possibilities. --Nagamarky 16:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and maybe you can help me update the stats on the Kyro's Power. I have an attack power of 847 at level 48 and it's current max on the page is lower than that. :Updated. --Nagamarky 16:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Forum on shredder shredder Hello. I seen this forum where some guy is tossing his shredder shredder around as "sooo legit trust me" and trying to get some pearls out of it. I'm pretty sure its definitely modded but was just curious what you have to say. Check it out if you want. Forum:Wanting some pearls Pimps'N'Giggles 02:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Heya comprehensive guideline for fighting Crawmerax Hey I've been working on a comprehensive guideline for fighting Crawmerax which I've been saving in the discussion page. The current strat page is just a numbered list of stuff. No organization or overview. Have a look and tell me what you think. -Zoey ZoeyMithra 05:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the process of making it even more comprehensive. I find some parts lacking in specific examples, so I'm going to bloat everything. --Nagamarky 08:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say the Volcano is a definate one-shot kill on Green Craw Worms, with a 900 base damage it takes at most three shots but frequently it goes down in two hits, though perhaps you're letting the DoT do the rest of the work. SpootKnight 10:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: In this I am referring to critical hits. :::Okay, though my Volcano with ~1000 damage does it in one. Nonetheless, edit as you see fit. --Nagamarky 10:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll leave it as is if that's the results you get. SpootKnight 10:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) re:tvs frank hes being a dink. and hes my little brother. ill talk to him. 07:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) help needed, thanks.... Hi, a friend of mine gave me a pearlescent aries revolver and i would like you to confirm them for me please, if they are modded or not. #Level 61 - AX 300 Bloody Aries - dmg: 926, acc: 93.6, rof: 2.3, 4.2 zoom & clip size of 6 with the red text, +112% dmg, x2 shock element and also cost 6.113.484 #Level 61 - RV 300 Pearl Aries - dmg: 1140, acc: 93.6, rof: 1.3, 4.2 zoom & clip size of 2 with the red text, -8% recoil reduction, x2 shock element and also cost 5.052,466 #Level 57 - AX 300 Pearl Aries - dmg: 1155, acc: 96.4, rof: 2.0, no zoom attachment & clip size of 2 with the red text, -4 mag. size and +48% recoil reduction, x2 shock element and also cost 2,195,270 so far i am in doubt about the bloody aries, but would really appreciate it if you can help me out, thanks a lot. 17:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC)17:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC)~~ :Pearl is the only possible prefix for an Aries. The Bloody is (therefore) modded but the other two Pearls seem to be okay. --Nagamarky 17:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : :thank you Nagamarky, much appreciated again. MaatRa91 17:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Need Your Help Again 61 TMP2G Grim Reaper 254 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 13.4 RoF 4.7 zoom 16 mag Legit? Modded? Construct? Can Grim even be the prefix? Thanks in advance Wrecked111 04:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Should be okay. I'm not sure about how often it spawns on Reapers though. --Nagamarky 05:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So more than likely a construct? Wrecked111 05:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I have personally not seen a Grim machine pistol yet, but I'm not going to call it a mod/construct solely based on that. Then again, it has great - almost perfect - stats, so it may be a construct in that regard. --Nagamarky 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::/time delay - edit conflict/sight 5 and high damage is too rare for quality_2. is it crimson (does it gleam)? oops it is, just checked. G(olf) is material 3. nope its a handmade. d_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.acc.acc1_Hyperion_Reaper rarity = 25. 8 < grim < 11. nice one though. i tried to make one a while back but i musta did sump'n wrong cause the game wouldnt let me keep it. 05:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks yet again Nagamarky. Your knowledge is endless. Wrecked111 06:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that grim machine pistols exist. I found a rather crummy one on Crawmerax the other day. ZoeyMithra 15:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Trade/Dupe Weapons Evidence86 00:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC)i was wondering if you would like to trade/dupe some of the weapons you have? I really want your pearl avenger you have. if interested my gamertag is evidence86 , thanks :Unfortunately, I'm on PC. --Nagamarky 01:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) inquiry curiosity = has anyone seen/used a dahl dove/hornet since 1.30 do you know? 06:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have not seen one myself, neither have I heard of anyone saying so. But I made an average one the other day so I know that it's still possible to load, at least - possible to be generated, I have no idea. --Nagamarky 07:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::would you mind pinging me the clipboard file? here or my talk/scratch/archive page? thank you. (i havent seen one) 08:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_repeater_TheDove gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet 12 5 0 63 :::danke. I find quite a lot of dahl hornets when doing craw runs. [[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 11:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Again, not relevant. To all who may be interested to post here in a similar fashion: the discussion is about the DOVE-HORNET MIXED BREED, not the normal Dahl Hornets. --Nagamarky 12:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) pardon but do you happen to recall if pattons require barrel 1? 15:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) (actually dr. f in disguise on account of being at his brother's house usurping his computer) Obviously modded but.. what the...?? I was playing a game the other day and a person joined with the character class "Rose." They also seemed to have a shield that was way over powered. I've heard of shields with millions of shield capacity, and I wonder why they don't get kicked out of the game by the "hax checking" code. ZoeyMithra 15:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Simply put, Gearbox forgot to include item names and parts in the mod filter. Not much else to do until the next patch but to keep weeding 'em out. --Nagamarky 15:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :How the hell was that accomplished? Last I remember you can only select the four player Classes, unless this was the work of a hex editor perhaps...how possible would that be? SpootKnight 04:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::"Rose" in this case is the name on a class mod (any class mod) to appear as a hunter/siren/soldier/tank Rose. 05:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::From what my experimentation seems to show, the actual titles on class mods and shields do zilch. Out of curiosity I built the infamous Rose Omega shield, and changing the title and prefix left the effect intact. I had a friend give me his modded "Wee Wee's Super Booster" class mod to look at, and it turned out to be merely a relabeled Support Gunner. Skeve613 20:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Almost done with the Crawmerax Strategies page. Heyoo, I made some videos to show examples of movement, weapon use, safe spots, and enemies. I'm not happy with the formatting of the enemies and weapons. If you have a moment could you take a stab at making it look shiny? ZoeyMithra 17:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done what I can, gotta run now. I've never liked the wikia layout for videos, so those need more work. But otherwise yeah I think it can graduate from Talk. --Nagamarky 23:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC)